


9:45 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24353182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Worry formed in Supergirl's eyes when Reverend Amos Howell shook with anger.





	9:45 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

Worry formed in Supergirl's eyes when Reverend Amos Howell shook with anger after a new kitten he bought for her fled.

THE END


End file.
